Lisa Brown
Lenny's twin sister, Lisa, steals Audrey McFall's cat, just after moving into the school's boarding house. Lenny doesn't agree to it, but decide to go along with his sister. She is mad at Audrey for getting her older brother, Larry, arrested for growing a weed farm in their kitchen. Miss McFall is frantic, she posts ads online for her beloved missing cat. Next she gets Audrey McFall's phone number, and pretends to be a married woman called Moira. She guilts Audrey into thinking her husband is ill and needs life saving treatment, but with a hefty sum of money. Audery realises what is going on, and that Lisa is scamming her. She continues the scam further until "Moira" asks for some money. She then confronts Lisa and they have an argument. Not knowing what to do, Miss McFall calls Lenny and Lisa's grandfather, a retired military officer. He arrives at Waterloo Road with no warning and demands to see his grandchildren. He is told it has to go through Social Services and is forced to leave. Soon after he returns, barges into the assembly, dressed in his military suit, with his medals. He tells his army force stories and wows all the children. He then gets a striking pain in his chest and the assembly is closed to a halt. Lenny is worried, but Lisa is mad. She steals his medals and sells them for 50 pounds, she is ripped off by the shop keeper. The Shop keeper takes the medals and pays her, then only to remark that he could get atleast 250-500 for them. Out of rage, Lisa grabs money out of the till, bites the man and tries to run off, only to be pulled back and have her teacher called. When Miss McFall arrives, she pays for the medals and apologises to both the Shopkeeper, and Lisa. When they get back to school, Lenny asks to move in with his grandfather, only if Lisa will, Lisa hugs her grandfather and told him he was told old for them to move in, but having a grandfather would be nice... Her and Shaznay steal from an old conman after Vaughan opens a community cafè. Lisa has a brief romance with anorexic student Dale Jackson, having planned to use him for sex. However, she only kisses him and explains to Lenny after he walks in on them in bed together that they didn't actually sleep together because he was too weak from his lack of food. Personality Psychologically devastated by her brother's arrest, Lisa is seen to be bitter, vengeful and arrogant. As of Episode One of Series Nine, she becomes hell-bent on getting her own back on Audrey McFall for her involvement in Larry's arrest and, like Barry Barry, becomes a practical child terrorist. Although she has shown some evidence of a caring personality, she is much more frequently found bullying other pupils or causing trouble, along with Shaznay Montrose. Category:Students Category:School House Resident Category:Brown family Category:Dale Jackson romances Category:Final Episode Characters Category:Twins Category:Havelock High former pupils Category:Villains